Babe, he cheated
by ireneeei
Summary: Joe has proposed to Stephanie. But has told her that she needs to decide him or he will move on. Steph compares Joe and Ranger and finds who she truly loves. But when a secret is revealed, how will Stephanie keep herself sane, and who will help her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone!**

**So I HAVE left this fanfic to rot in a dumpster. But I WILL update the next chapter by Tuesday 24****th**** of March, I have half of it written up! **

**I REALLY hope you all forgive me :)**

**This is the PROPERLY edited version of Chapter one. Enjoy!**

As I walked into my apartment I threw my stuff on the floor. And went to give my hamster Rex a grape. Rex is my roommate who sometimes shares with Joe my on again off again boyfriend and his dog Bob.

Joseph Anthony Morelli has been in and out of my life since I was six. He took me into his fathers garage and fingered me.

Then when I was 16 he took my virginity on the Tasty Pastry floor. And trust me, it was not done gently. Even though I was willing. Well he was the reason why I was in such a bad mood. We had recently had a fight about my work relationship and friendship with Ricardo Carlos Manoso aka Ranger.

Ranger. He is my mentor, friend, one time lover and my partner in crime. When I need help he is always there for me. Heck, he even gives me expensive cars without grimacing. That defiantly earns him scout points. Though there is nothing scout about him. He is a sexy and dangerous person.

Now I recently came to a decision where I would be honest withmyself. And when I was done withbeing honest, I came up withthe conclusion that I am in love with both men. Yep, that's right I am a nymphomaniac. Meaning I lust after a lot of men. But I know that I love two.

Joe proposed to me today and that's where my problems started.

_**Flashback**_

_"Cupcake, will you marry me?" Joe asked once we were finally alone in the alley way next to the bonds office._

_I stared at him, to horrified to even move. He was standing there, sucking on my neck and he was asking me to marry him? I shook my head to clear my thoughs. But Joe just kept on kissing me._

_"Um, Joe? Are you serious?" I asked, suddenly feeling uncertain._

_"Yes, why wouldn't I be. So cupcake. Will you marry me?" he asked again._

_Okay so here is the dilemma. I don't know what I want._

_"Umm Joe? Could you give me a while to think it over?" I asked him._

_As he looked into my eyes all I saw there was raw lust. No love or anything else, just lust._

_"Why cupcake? You love me don't you?" I was speechless. Yes I loved him, but I didn't want to be forced into anything._

_"Of course I love you. But I just want to think it over. Before I make my decision."_

_Okay, so that was a really wrong choice of words, "What do you mean Stephanie? Are you saying that you need to actually think before you say yes to your boyfriend that jsut asked you to marry him?"_

_Yup, he sounded pissed. Pretty soon we would be yelling at each other. So what came out of my mouth shocked me, "Relax Joe. I just need some time. Please. I just need some time to answer."_

_He didn't seem very angry, but if I said anything else, I knew it would explode back in my face. _

_"Okay cupcake. But I want the answer tonight. Alright?"_

_All I could do was nod and walk over to Big Blue._

_  
__**End Flashback**_

As I walked around the house I couldn't stop myself from checking my answering machine.

"Stephanie Elizabeth Plum. This is your mother as soon as you get this message call me back! How could you keep Joseph waiting for an answer?" After all of these years my mother still didn't think I knew who she was.

"Hey Steph. I heard that super cop proposed. Again. But what 'bout batman, white girl?" Lula, obviously. GREAT now I'm thinking about Ranger as well.

"Hi Stephanie. I heard about the proposal. Do what you think is right. Do what your heart tells you! Call me later please." Mary Lou. All I need to say.

"Hey cupcake. Just wanted to remind you that I want to know your decision. I'll see you tonight." Joe.

"Babe." One word and Ranger could make my heart stutter. I knew that if I accepted Joes proposal I wouldn't be able to make a decision. So I did what anyone would do in my situation. I compared them.

_**BAD THINGS ABOUT JOSEPH ANTHONY MORELLI:**_

_1. He doesn't like my job._

_2. Doesn't like my friends._

_3. He wants to change me._

_4. I don't really know if he is being faithful._

_5. I can't trust him._

_6. Has a horrible temper._

_7. Finds a way to bring out the worst in me._

Okay so that's not bad.

_**BAD THINGS ABOUT RICARDO CARLOS MANOSO:**_

_1. He has a no relationships policy._

_2. He wants me to eat healthy, (even though it is for my health)._

Wow. Not a lot of bad things there.

_**GOOD THINGS ABOUT JOSEPH ANTHONY MORELLI:**_

_1. Has the hottest ass in Trenton._

_2. My mother approves of him._

_3. He loves me._

_4. GREAT in bed._

Yeah I can agree with that.

_**GOOD THINGS ABOUT RICARDO CARLOS MANOSO:**_

_1. He accepts my job._

_2. He doesn't want to change me._

_3. He understands me._

_4. He makes me feel like I am the only woman in the world._

_5. He is actually funny._

_6. I trust him with all of my heart._

_7. He is always there to catch me when I fall._

_8. He never tells me what I do wrong but what I do right._

_9. He always helps me even in the dead of night when I'm chained to the shower curtain. _

_10. He gives me really expensive cars without grimacing._

_11. He trusts me._

_12. He thinks I am capable of doing my job._

_13. He wants to protect me._

_14. He is my dark knight._

_15. He doesn't judge me._

_16. He is __**AMAZING**__ in bed._

_17. He believes in me._

_18. I'm in love with him. _

Okay. WAIT! I'm in love with him? Yeah, stupid! That's what you just wrote down! Duh! I mentally scolded myself.

When the phone rang, I jumped about a foot high. I waited until it went on the answering machine. When it did there was nothing but silence. I picked up the phone knowing who it was.

"Babe."

**Alright there's the first chapter. Why is Ranger calling? What is she going to do? What will her mum say?**

**WAIT TILL TUESDAY FOR NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE Don't need to read!

**I AM SANTAS HELPER! HA, I HOPE I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION! THIS CHAPTER IS VERY VERY VERY X ONE CATRILLION BILLION IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!!!! (sorry if you thought this was a chapter, I'll delete it as soon as I can)**

Dearest readers,

I'm **so** sorry that I have not been able to update. A lot of things have been happening. I'm moving schools, my grandpa died, I've had exams, the Christmas holidays and to add to the list, my computer is dead! It's not letting me log on and it will probably need to get its memory erased. Right now I am writing on my cousins' computer. I will still be able to read the stories that I have put on alert by using my brothers computer, but it constantly (randomly) restarts so I will not be able to update until my computer is fixed. If I try to write a chapter and I forget to save a minute to long, the compter would restart and delete my work. So PLEASE no hate mail!

I am seriously sorry and I hope you forgive me. If you guys want, I could update **short** chapters until my comp is fixed. But I need your reviews if you want that, so I know!

The story with the most reviews will get extra attention. So please REVEIW what you want!

Love you guys heaps! Hopefully I will be able to wish you guys a happy new year in a stary update!

Have a VERRY Merry Christmas! Or as the government says when they send you a card, 'Seasons Greeting'!

Renie

xo.


End file.
